


Why Not Me?

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Link finds himself at the same rundown motel every few weeks. When things get too much for him, he runs and that's happening a lot lately. But one night, Rhett decides to follow his best friend to see where he disappears to.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 29
Kudos: 74





	1. Part 1: Link

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick little ficlet just because I could NOT get this idea out of my head and it's turned into this... thing. I hope you enjoy it, though. Thanks for reading!

Link sat on the edge of the bed, he focused his breathing - or tried to. The motel room smelled of cigarettes and mold. His eyes locked on the dingy carpet below his feet, obnoxiously decorated with dated patterns of circles and diamonds and even more dated colors. 

The bedspread felt scratchy beneath his hands as they sat on either side of his hips, drawing his shoulders up to his ears. He was wound tight tonight. Link was sure that the sheets hadn't been properly cleaned, but he was somehow able to overlook everything that was wrong with this place in favor of what he got when he visited. 

This was twice within the last six weeks that Link found himself in this God awful room. Losing a shred of dignity every time he checked in, the knowing smile from the front desk clerk who'd just so happened to be on duty the last two times Link was here. The cigarette halfway hanging from his mouth, wagging as he grunted out the number of the room and handed Link the key. 

At least he usually got the same room, although he had no idea who visited it when he wasn't here, he knew a couple of the guests, right? That didn't really put his mind at ease but he pushed the feelings of disgust down, he'd gotten good at the lately. 

He didn't even remember how he'd found this place. He'd just pulled in one night after a long drive. He needed a place that was quiet, that hopefully people would look the other way if they were to meet him. Link wanted a spot that people looked at but didn't really see, somewhere he could do his business and get out as fast as humanly possible. 

He was early, always searching for some sense of control in this environment but never finding it no matter how early he got here or how much he promised himself it would be the last time. A comforting lie that he told himself all too often. 

A knock came to the door, stirring Link from his nagging thoughts. He pushed himself off the bed, making his way to the door, trying to ignore the unsettling churn of his stomach, swallowing hard, pushing the nausea aside. It would go away eventually - it always did. 

He turned the doorknob and opened it to the tall man on the other side of the door. 

"Hey, you." The man said in his scratchy voice. The sound warming him as if setting fire to Link's insides, igniting a fuse that would burn on into the night. 


	2. Part 2: Rhett

Rhett sat in his car on the street across from some crappy motel he'd never laid eyes on before. More confused with each passing minute. 

Link had been acting strange the past few weeks. He'd gone practically missing for two days not six weeks ago and today, he left the office in a rush and he was clearly not himself. 

Not that Rhett had to know everywhere Link was all the time but he was worried about his best friend. That's how he found himself, following Link to this place almost two hours away from his home. 

Rhett had no idea what Link was doing here. He knew less about what he would do whenever he found out exactly what Link was up to. Worse case scenarios flooded his mind. Drugs being the one that worried him the most. He didn't see Link as someone who could do drugs but people said that all the time about loved ones they thought they knew. 

Other things came to mind too. Maybe Link was some sort of spy gathering intel for some big cooperation and this was their meeting spot or maybe he was meeting with someone to plan some kind of murder for hire plot.

Rhett shook his head, "Stop being stupid. This is Link we're talking about." He said to himself, trying to control his racing thoughts. 

Link had always been full of anxious energy but lately it seemed like all of it was in overdrive. Rhett had tried talking to him, but he completely shut down every time Rhett even got close to him. 

Whatever was going on had seeped into every facet of his being. He was no longer the loving, cheerful and lighthearted man he'd grown to love over the past 35 years. 

He was even getting to where he couldn't hide it in front of the camera. Sure, he plastered on a smile and faked the fun he knew everyone wanted to see. But, Rhett could tell, he could always tell when Link felt uneasy. 

Lately, though, it seemed as if Rhett was the one making him that way. Avoiding most contact with him, even flinching away from a high five or a simple hug. Something they didn't usually give a second thought to after this long of being best friends. 

Rhett had to get to the bottom of this and if Link wouldn't cooperate then Rhett would find out on his own. 

He sat in the car for what felt like hours but according to the digital clock on his dashboard was only about twenty minutes. He was about to give up on the stakeout and just go knock on the door, maybe convince him to come home or at least talk with Rhett. 

His hand made it to the handle and as Rhett looked back over at the door that Link had disappeared into earlier, he froze. There was a tall man walking down the path toward the room. Rhett studied the man from his car, trying to gain some sort of recollection but coming up empty. Rhett didn't recognize him, at least he didn't think so. 

Aside from his tall frame, his hair was dark, if not black and he sported a long beard of the same shade. He was somewhat buff, dressed in a tight button down, black jeans and chunky boots. 

Rhett stared as the man came to a stop right outside the door Rhett was afraid he would stop at. He knocked and stood still, waiting for an answer. From the back Rhett realized that the man honestly resembled himself, not as tall but Rhett only had him by five or so inches. 

The door opened and Rhett caught a glimpse of Link, not looking particularly happy to see the man and instinctively Rhett wanted to protect Link.

_What has he gotten himself into?_ Rhett thought as the man entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying it so far :)


	3. Part 3: Link

It had been hard for Link to find someone that had any sort of resemblance to Rhett. In the end, he had to settle on just two marks out of his muti-point checklist - the height and the beard. 

Link was ashamed of himself, to say the least. How had he gotten here? He asked himself that question many times. He didn't know the answer. 

It all started innocently enough; with the constant jokes on the show, the incessant touches between the two men for laughs. Link found himself enjoying the touches between the best friends more than he should, feeling sparks every time Rhett's skin touched his own. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the realization of his shift in feelings. And somehow it was as if the feelings had always been there, lying dormant just under the surface. They broke through all at once and it was overwhelming. 

After the sudden shock, Link's heart was full. To know that the man he chose to share his life with when they were both in grade school was actually the man his heart longed for - the man he was in love with. 

Those feelings were quickly squelched as if someone had poured a cooler of ice water over him like at the end of a big football game and he'd just won the team a championship. Fear crept in, reaching deep into Link's mind and not letting go. 

Link's mind wandered to all the ways that things could go wrong if he acted on the feelings he had for Rhett. It was a pretty slim chance that Rhett would just so happened to feel the same way Link did. They wouldn't end up declaring their love for each other, completely changing their sexuality and end up living happily ever after like some kind of romantic comedy. Link had never been much of a risk taker and he wasn't willing to take the chance on loosing Rhett altogether. 

So, this is what he did - as fucked up as it was. It was something Link found oddly comforting but tried not to spend too much time thinking about the reasons why.

He'd found Brendan on a website of high-end escorts. Link drawn to him because of the bushy beard that graced his sculpted face and when Link saw that the man was a few inches taller than himself, he was sold. 

He was expensive, rightfully so, he was damn good at what he did. He seemed like a nice enough guy too, the small amount of time Link spent with him while they both had clothes on. Link arranged their meetings at the trashy motel miles away from his home. 

Brendan, Link was sure, thought the trashy motel was part of his kink, as he was probably used to more refined accommodations. 

The taller man followed Link to the bed, "Wanting the usual tonight?" He asked, knowing Link wasn't much of a conversationalist. 

Link winced, realizing he had a 'usual' with a glorified hooker that he couldn't seem to stop seeing despite his best efforts. 

He nodded, nonetheless. 

Brendan stood in front of where Link took his seat on the bed where he left before. His slender fingers working his way down the front of his shirt, undoing each button with ease to reveal the smooth chest beneath. Link would have preferred tight curls scattered over that chest but - beggars can't be choosers.

Link stayed seated on the bed, head tilted up to the man above him, heart beating in his chest as he watched him shrug the shirt off revealing his finely toned muscles. 

The taller man pushed in close to Link's space, settling between his open thighs as he brushed his broad hand across the stubble of Link's jawline. He bent over, planting a soft kiss on his lips, Link's eyes closing, letting himself imagine the scratchy beard that brushed against his face belonged to a different giant - his giant. 

"Lay back, baby." He said as he pulled Link's shirt off over his head, Link obeying almost involuntary. He felt smooth hands graze over his belly, reaching for the button of his jeans and undoing them with almost no effort, all while Link stared at the backs of his eyelids, his face turned to the ceiling. 

He imagined the hands touching him were a little rougher, more calloused from summers spent in North Carolina working outside with his dad and getting into trouble with his best friend in the woods by the Cape Fear River. His breath hitched as the cool air of the room rushed over his already hard dick. 

He pulled Link's pants and boxer briefs off his long legs and suddenly Link was naked on top of the bed, vulnerable and completely at the mercy of the other man hovering over him. He opened his eyes to see the man get on his knees between Link's thighs, strong hands rubbing the top of them, slowly. 

"Relax," The voice cooed. It didn't come naturally to Link but he dropped his shoulders from his ears, he unclenched his jaw, making himself relax into the feeling of pleasure. He closed his eyes, focusing again on the feeling of every touch instead of relying on the sight. He filed the memory of the touches away in his mind to use later when he was alone and he could imagine Rhett was there too. 

Course hair prickled the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to Link's flushed cock. He felt a hand grasp the base of it and stroke it firmly. Link let a moan escape his lips, aching for the attention. 

The next moment he felt a warm mouth envelope his cock, taking him deep and pulling back just as quickly. Again he felt the scratchiness of the beard, it touched his balls as the other man dove back onto Link's dick. 

Link's hands reached to card through the man's hair, pulling slightly and whimpering into the stiff air of the old motel room. 

Link knew he wouldn't last long and he wanted to get on with it - the real reason he came here tonight, his own personal stress relief. He let out a breathy, "Please." and the other man backed off his cock, saliva running down the bearded chin of Brendan as his dick bounced back against his stomach. 

Brendan stood up and proceeded to pull his own pants off, leaving his underwear, Link noticing that he was wearing skin tight briefs that clung to his own hard cock as the pants slide down his legs. Link sat up and took his usual place on the bed, on his hands and knees, facing the wall on the far side. 

The other man crowding around him and rubbed his big hands across Link's lower back. "You ready, baby?" He husked. 

Link hummed in reply, the hand traveling lower to the cleft of his ass, massaging his way down Link's thighs, making them tremble under his steady touch. 

He'd already gotten the supplies out of his gym bag, a small bottle of lube and a condom laying on the nightstand. The hands disappeared from his backside and he heard the bottle uncap behind him. Link flinched at the cool feeling, knowing if it was Rhett he would never have the need to jerk back, he would feel safe with him. 

He slowly spread the slick liquid around Link's asshole, humming behind him. Link felt the fingertip circle the tight ring of muscles and Link let out a shameful gasp as the finger explored deeper. 

Link pushed back into the taller man's hand, silently begging for more. Brendan obeyed and gently pushed a second finger in, deeper than the first one causing a sweet burn in Link's gut and his cock to twitch beneath him.

He worked Link open, switching between long slow thrusts and quick short ones. Link's mouth hung open as he let moan after moan escape his lips. He couldn't wait anymore, "Fuck me now, please." Link begged from his position on the bed, hanging his head between his shoulders. 

The feeling of fullness suddenly gone and he heard the condom package ripping open. Not able to stand the lack of friction on his own throbbing cock, he reached below him and tugged forcefully, "Fuck," he moaned louder than he meant to. He could care less about the paper thin walls at this point.

Link's gaze drifted to the beige wall in front of him, he could make out the silhouette of the tall man standing behind him. In his mind the shadow didn't belong to the escort, instead it belonged to Rhett, his best friend, his soul mate, his one love. 

Link felt the other man's chest on his back, his mouth ghosting over the back of Link's neck. He felt the scratchiness of the beard on his shoulder and his broad hands moving over his ass cheeks, spreading them open then smacking the soft flesh quickly. Link yelped into the room, experiencing a mixture of pleasure and pain - loving it and hating himself in the process. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Part 4: Rhett

Rhett tried to control his breathing and his shaking hands - he was panicking. He got out of his car to do _something_ , but he couldn't seem to make himself move toward the door where he'd just seen Link. He paced back and forth on the deserted street beside his car. 

"What is he doing in there with him?" He asked to no one but himself. It couldn't possibly be what it looked like. It couldn't be what was running through Rhett's mind right now, images of sweaty bodies pressed against each other, panting breaths and moans filling the darkness of the room.

It couldn't be that Link was screwing that guy. There's no way!

Link wasn't gay. He would have told Rhett about something like that - something that big. _I haven't told him_ , he thought chastising himself for lying to his best friend for this long.

But that was different, very different. Rhett had feelings for Link for close to twenty years now. Those feeling never went away but it took Rhett a long time to come to terms with the fact that those feelings would never be reciprocated. Even longer to realize that Link wasn't the only man that Rhett had been attracted to. 

_But what else could it be?_ Rhett had been over every possibility sitting in his car, every ridiculous scenario that would bring Link out this far from home to a trashy motel in the middle of nowhere with some random guy - a random _good looking_ guy. 

_What the fuck is happening?_

Rhett's feet never stopped moving, padding on the dark asphalt, each step echoing in his ears. His mind reeling, swirling with thoughts of Link and the tall handsome man together, he couldn't stop himself from picturing it. 

Link had to be in danger! That was the only explanation that made any kind of sense to Rhett. Someone was blackmailing him - holding something over his head. 

Before making the decision, he was walking toward the motel, eyes fixed on the door he saw open earlier. 

Rhett became aware of how angry he was - at himself, at Link, at the mystery man - he wasn't sure which. But, he needed to get a grip on his emotions before he walked into something that could put himself, or worse, Link in danger. 

He moved silently to the line of doors to his right under the cover of the awning. Still making his way to the room but this time much more careful than before. 

He rounded the corner, the room only three doors away. His heart thumping in his chest, trying his best to control his breathing. Both to not give himself away and to see if he could hear anything that gave him a better indication as to what was going on beyond the doors of that room. 

As he got closer, he heard muffled voices, unsure of who they belonged to or if they were coming from Link's room at all. He stilled and listened intently trying to hear the familiar sound of his best friend. He inched closer, now only a few feet from the room, the voices grew louder but spaced apart. And he couldn't make out what they were saying. 

He heard two different voices, neither saying words, what he heard was more like just sounds. 

_Oh, God no._

"Fuck," he heard come from the room, breathy and loud. Rhett placed a shaky hand on the door, secretly pleading that it would be locked. That he could just turn around, go back to his car, drive home and pretend that none of this happened.

Then he heard a smack, the sound of skin hitting skin followed shortly by a yelp from who Rhett could clearly tell was Link. 

His hand turned the knob quickly, before he could change his mind. Link needed his help, at least that's what he told himself. 

A lump formed in his throat immediately at what he opened the door to. 

His best friend was on all fours on top of the worn bedspread, the tall man behind him. He seemed to be enjoying himself, writhing underneath the man's hands, the other man's fingertips grasped around Link's waist. 

A pain shot through Rhett's gut and it nearly brought him to his knees.

He gasped out, "Link." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing! Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


	5. Part 5: Link

Link's eyes still focused on the wall in front of him, it wasn't much of a stretch of the imagination for him to imagine Rhett standing behind him. He imagined it was his strong hands on his waist, gripping them tight as he got ready to fuck into him. 

He lost himself in the fantasy, but suddenly something felt... off. He felt a cool breeze on his exposed skin and heard the hum of noise from outside not muffled by the door anymore. 

Behind him, he heard a gasp then an all too familiar voice say his name. His heart leapt to his throat. Both men froze, shocked by the additional presence in the room with them. 

"Dude, what the fuck?" He heard Brendan shriek. Link turned towards the door - moving in slow motion, like his body in a dream, wanting to move but not having the motor control to do so. Link locked his eyes with those grey-green eyes that he was just picturing in his mind. Rhett's fists clenched at his side, his brow creased together and mouth hanging open in surprise at what he just walked in on. 

_What the hell is he doing here?_

Link wanted to ask, wanted to say something but the words stayed frozen in his throat - much like the rest of his body, still splayed out and exposed on the bed. 

Rhett lunged into the room at Brendan, "You son of a bitch." Before Link could register what was happening, Rhett had the other man pinned up against the wall screaming into the room in Link's direction, "Link, are you hurt?" 

Brendan was yelling, Rhett was yelling, finally in all the commotion, Link found his voice, "What? Rhett, no! He wasn't hurting me." He leapt from the bed, still very aware of how naked he was, and hurriedly grabbed a pillow from the bed to cover himself. "Rhett. Let him go. What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Rhett looked at Link, his whole face red with rage - who that rage was currently directed at - Link couldn't quite tell. His grip on the other man visibly loosened, his hand simply resting on the other man's chest now but still keeping him pressed against the wall. Link relaxed the slightest bit before meeting Rhett's gaze again. 

"You mean - you... but I heard..." His voice trailed off into mumbles that Link couldn't comprehend. His hands lowered shakily to his sides again, Brendan stayed put against the wall, though, hands up in surrender. 

_He was never supposed to find out. What is he doing here?_

"Rhett, what the hell, man. What you heard was between two consenting adults. I can do what the fuck I want to." Link spat, suddenly angry at the way Rhett barged in on him, angry at himself for being so fucking reckless.

"I thought something was wrong. I - I..." His eyes darted between Link and Brendan, searching for some sort of answer. His shoulders slumped and chin dipping down toward the floor, obviously out of excuses and embarrassed at what he had done.

"Okay, I think I need to leave. There's obviously some things you guys need to work out." Brendan said, breaking the silence in the room - a stark contrast from the yelling match that occurred just moments ago. He moved across the room, gathering his shirt from the floor and shrugging it onto his shoulders before slipping into his jeans. 

"Brendan, I'm sorry. I..." Link started but Brendan held up his hand while gathering the rest of his belongings. 

"Don't worry about it. Not the first time." He replied gruffly, leaving the room without another word. 

_Shit,_ Link thought. Rhett flinched at the sound of the door clicking closed behind him, still staring at the floor. 

"You wanna explain to me what the fuck you're doing here?" Link asked, venom dripping off each word.

He waited for Rhett to say something, defend his actions, say he's sorry - something. When he said nothing, Link threw the pillow back to the bed, not caring about his indecency anymore, it was nothing Rhett hadn't seen before. He grabbed his boxer briefs from the floor and tugged them on. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands over his face and resting his elbows on his knees. Rhett silent, still standing in the same place like his feet were glued to the floor. "Rhett, would you fuckin' say something?" 

Rhett turned around and walked across the room, his back now turned to Link. He mumbled something under his breath that Link didn't understand. "Rhett if you don't speak up. I swear, I'm gonna lose it. I am on the fuckin' edge, man." 

Rhett turned then, eyes wide as he looked at Link from across the room and screamed, enunciating every word, "I said, why couldn't it have been me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118 <3


	6. Part 6: Link

Link flinched back at the sudden outburst, Rhett never yelled at Link. Sure, Link pissed Rhett off plenty but it never escalated beyond the usual teasing and passive aggressive jabs. 

"What do you mean?" Link said timidly, thinking he must have heard Rhett wrong. 

"Don't do that, Link. You know damn well what I mean. I'm your best friend, blood brothers, remember?" Rhett walked over standing above Link by the bed, "Why didn't you want _me_?" Rhett's voice broke at the last word, his eyes shiny with tears not yet breaking the surface. 

Link stared at him, unsure what to say, completely at a loss of words. Rhett turned on his heel, striding toward the door, seemingly wanting out of this conversation. But, he couldn't leave Link, not after asking that. 

_This whole time... did Rhett want him?_

Link searched for the words, but only chocking out a frantic "Rhett" before he opened the door to leave.   
  
He stopped at the door, his hand already on the knob ready to flee. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" Link asked breathless, his chest feeling tight all of a sudden. 

Rhett laughed, his forehead thudding against the door frame. 

Link was up off the bed now, somehow finding his footing, striding toward the door, reaching for Rhett's arm and spinning him around, surprised at how easily he turned. "Rhett you gotta help me out here. Where is this coming from? Are you saying that you - that you want _me_?"  
  
Despite the laugh coming from him, tears flowed down Rhett's cheeks. "I've always wanted you Link." The words slammed into him like a brick wall, pushing him back away from the taller man. He needed air, he needed space, he needed to escape Rhett's stare, the tears stinging Link as they rolled down the other man's face. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, forcefully. 

_What the fuck is happening?_

"Don't do that, Rhett. This isn't some joke, okay. Don't say shit that you don't mean. I - I can't take that." His voice shaky as the words fell from his mouth, still not able to believe this was more than a sick joke to Rhett. 

"Link, I mean every word," He snapped back.

"What are you fuckin' talking about, Rhett?" 

"You really don't know? Jesus," Rhett said. "Senior year, NC State at Matt's party?" He acted like he didn't have to say anymore, that Link would suddenly know what he was talking about. 

Link's struggled to remember, it was so long ago. Flashes of the night came back to him in snippets, they had gotten so drunk that night, Link couldn't recall much of anything, even if he wanted to. 

"You don't remember?" Rhett sounded hurt, he deflated, making himself seem so small. 

Link shook his head. "What am I supposed to remember?" He looked at Rhett confused, wanting answers to questions he wasn't even sure how to ask. 

"We kissed Link." He started, "Best kiss I've ever had. We were laying out by the pool, under the stars... God, it was so perfect," He paused, taking in a shaky breath. "Until you woke up the next day and acted like nothing happened. The one time I tried to bring it up, you just kept talking over me. I figured you regretted it... that you'd rather just act like it didn't happened." 

Link blinked in an attempt to stop the room from spinning but he could do nothing to stop it. 

Rhett wasn't lying but Link couldn't remember that night, as much as he tried. It was nothing but snapshots of red plastic cups moving in front of his face and music blaring in his ears, the thump of the bass radiating through his body. 

"Rhett, I - " He stilled, looking across the room at his best friend. All this time, Rhett had kept his feelings for Link hidden because he thought Link would reject him - again. Apparently something he had already done once. The ache in his heart was sharper than ever now, knowing that he caused Rhett all this pain. He wanted to end it, to run up and wrap his arms around Rhett, pull his head down and kiss the tears from his face. 

_So, what are you waiting for?_

The room wasn't spinning anymore.

Link rushed over, closing the distance between the two men in a fraction of a second. He pushed into Rhett's space fisting his hand into his shirt as he dragged him down to meet his lips. Rhett was hesitant at first but quickly melted into the kiss, his hands coming up Link's back, pulling them closer together to deepen it.

Link backed off only for a moment whispering, "I'm so sorry, Rhett." He breathed onto Rhett's skin, his lips still only millimeters away from Rhett's. "I never meant to hurt you." 

Both of them were panting, Link's tongue running along Rhett's bottom lip, silently pleading for passage. Rhett whimpered into his mouth, allowing Link's tongue to slip passed his lips and explore his mouth. 

Link's skin burned with an intensity he'd never felt before. It was always supposed to be like this - somehow he knew that much. Link wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders, splaying his hands across Rhett's shoulder blades, pulling him even closer to his body. 

Rhett suddenly backed away, removing his arms from around Link and pushing him off gently. He looked down at Link with hooded eyes, the black blown wide and full of desire. If Link had any question of Rhett's feelings - right now they were clear as day. 

"Get your stuff." He commanded turning slightly to the door. Link looked at him confused, mouth hanging open. Rhett chuckled and said, "I'll be damned if I'm going to make love to you for the first time in a shitty motel room. You're coming home with me." 


	7. Part 7: Rhett

They walked to the parking lot in silence, Rhett's heart was beating just as quickly as it had when he first opened the door to that room. But, instead of it being caused by dread, it was now excitement. 

Link kissed him. Link wanted him. He wanted Link. 

There was still so much to talk about, Rhett knew that, but they had at least two hours to do that on the drive home. Both deciding it would be better to ride home together and they would figure out what to do with Link's car later. 

Link climbed into the passenger seat as Rhett put the car in drive, made a u-turn and left the motel in their rear view mirror speeding down the road home.

Unsure of how exactly to approach the awkward conversation. Rhett thought he would start with the easiest question to answer, "Are you dating him?" 

Rhett realizing after hearing the words that the question may be the hardest for him to hear the answer to. He's honestly a little late in asking that question since he was driving Link to his house with plans to have sex with him. It seemed hard to believe that Link could be with anyone else given the way he'd just kissed Rhett.

"No," Link finally said, hesitant to continue. "Gosh, it's so messed up." 

Rhett didn't understand what he meant by that, "So, like just a hook-up?" Rhett wanted to clarify. 

Link shook his head, "No, it's - he was an escort."

Rhett's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the word 'escort' looking across the short distance, Link's eyes fixed on the floorboard of the car, shooting quick glances at Rhett, trying to gauge his reaction. He turned to face the road again, jaw clenched tight. 

Rhett saw Link look over at him through his periphery, "Escort, huh?" He asked, voice even.

The shorter man fidgeted in his seat and nodded his head. "It was stupid, I know. I was careful though. He was too. Got tested regularly, always used condoms." Link offered and Rhett was comforted by that, but he couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling of jealousy burning inside him. 

His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. 

"You're mad," Link said when Rhett didn't reply. 

Rhett shook his head, "Not mad. Just..." He couldn't say jealous, Link wasn't exactly his. - right? He had no place to be jealous. As Link said before, he could do what he wanted - or who he wanted. "How long?" He finally asked after a long pause. 

"About six months, I guess." Link answered, point blank. He was at least being honest with him, Rhett had to commend him for that. "I'm sorry, Rhett. I honestly didn't know you had feelings for me. I feel so stupid. I didn't ever imagine you could..."

Rhett's grip loosening on the steering wheel hearing the pain in Link's voice. He was angry enough at himself, he didn't need Rhett angry at him too. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"Rhett... I didn't know myself, okay. These feelings for you just hit me and I'd never felt that way about anyone - girl or guy. I didn't know how you would react. I found Brendan as... as kind of a stand in. God, it sounds so awful." 

Link covered his face with his hands, like hiding behind them would lessen the embarrassment. 

"So those feelings... is it like attraction or - something more?" Rhett asked, simultaneously needing to know and never wanting to find out. He wanted to act on instinct alone, to just take Link like he's wanted to for so long and not care about the consequences. 

But, Rhett couldn't do this if it was plain and simple lust, he wouldn't be able to keep up with the charade for too long and he was sure he wouldn't survive another rejection from Link. 

"I've been paying a guy with a striking resemblance to you to fuck me for the passed six months. I think it goes a little beyond attraction, Rhett." He chuckled, but his voice returned to his serious tone quickly "How come you didn't?"

It was Rhett's turn to answer the uncomfortable questions, knowing exactly what Link was referring to. "It took me a while to move on from you - never really did. But, it's lonely, you know." 

"Yeah, I know." There was understanding in his admission. Something they could cling to, just another layer added to the many they already had. 

Rhett reached his hand over to Link's and interlocked their fingers, squeezing lightly. The first time they had touched since the intense kiss they shared earlier. Link squeezed his in return. 

The tension dissolving in the car as soon as they touched. This was Link, his best friend, his partner in crime, his soulmate and he believed that more than anything right in this very moment. 

They were meant for each other, everything else would work itself out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support! I have one more chapter to upload! Thanks so much for reading


	8. Part 8: Rhett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking commenting and subscribing! You know what time it is...
> 
> Smut, it's time for smut ;) Hope you enjoy!

By the time they pulled into Rhett's driveway, neither could keep their hands to themselves, practically running to the door. 

When they got on the other side of the door, Rhett closed it behind him. Link's hands reaching around him turning and pushing him into the hard wood. 

His lips pressed into Rhett's, their mouths moving together, the hunger returning at full force. Rhett moved his hands to wander over Link's body, wanting to touch all of him, to feel him in a way he had only dreamt of. 

Link's tongue delved into the inside of Rhett's mouth and he savored the sweet taste of Link he left behind. "Bedroom?" Link asked breathless and panting as he pulled away from Rhett. 

Rhett nodded, diving back into the kiss but making no move to head that way, unable to concentrate on more than what Link's lips feel like against his own. He felt Link pulling him, making small steps backwards toward their final destination. 

After a series of jerky movements and kisses that didn't quite hit their intended target they stumbled into Rhett's bedroom. Rhett pulled back, looking into Link's eyes that were staring back at him. 

Rhett didn't have much experience in this department, only hooking up with a couple of men since realizing his sexuality. He was nervous. He wanted nothing more than to please Link but couldn't ignore the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wouldn't be good enough. 

"Listen, Link." Rhett started, pecking another kiss on Link's lips as they stilled at the side of his California King sized bed. "I'm not an expert at this kind of stuff. I don't want you to be disappointed..." His voice trailed off, knowing he sounded silly for being worried about this now but he needed Link to know the truth. 

Link brought his hands up to either side of Rhett's face, running his thumb tenderly over his cheek. "You would never disappoint me, Rhett. It's going to be perfect because it's us." He lifted himself up on his tiptoes, bringing Rhett's face down, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Rhett brought his hand up over Link's in silent understanding. It gave Rhett a new sense of bravery, and using his size to his advantage he lifted Link up off the floor and tossed him onto the bed. A shriek coming from the shorter man as a broad smile stretched across his face. 

Rhett crawled over top of him, sporting his own grin. Rhett pushed his thigh between his legs, Link bucking his hips up to meet Rhett. 

Rhett propped himself up on one hand resting beside Link's head and his other hand searched for purchase on the man under him. He felt so good under Rhett's hands, Link writhing, squirming at his touch. His hands reaching around Rhett's neck to pull him down, his wet lips making contact with the skin just under his beard. Rhett's skin prickled at the feather light touches. 

Rhett's fingers ghosted over Link's hips, barely above where his pants sat. He dug his dull fingernails into the skin, eliciting a delicious whimper from Link, his head thudding back against the bed. 

"I want you, Rhett. Want you inside me," Link whimpered coupled with deep moans, Rhett felt a rush knowing that he was the one causing Link's voice to speak out things he's only ever thought about and he never wanted to stop, savoring each of the sounds Rhett was pushing from Link's lips. 

His fingers clumsily found the button to Link's jeans and undid them, Rhett already feeling the tension of Link's dick pressed against the rough fabric. He reached below the waistband of his underwear, wrapping his slender fingers around Link. 

"Fuck, Rhett," Link grunted. Link's lips just millimeters away from Rhett's, he felt the warmth of his breath against his face. 

Link wrapped his legs around Rhett's waist, pulling his hips in, searching for the friction he needed. 

Rhett, was unable to control himself anymore, needing more skin to skin contact than their clothed bodies were giving them, he backed off and stood up off the bed. Link jerked his shirt over his head and shimmied out of his pants bringing his underwear with it, exposing his throbbing cock between his thighs. 

He looked beautiful like this, everything Rhett had imagined was becoming reality right in front of him. Link's dark hair mussed up on top of his head threaded with fine silver streaks, sweat glistening on his toned chest, his crystal blue eyes piercing right through Rhett.

He almost felt like he needed to pinch himself to wake up from whatever vividly real dream this was. His hand froze over the buckle of his own pants. The fear creeping back in, of not being good enough for Link - not being able to give him everything he deserves. 

There was no denying he was unsure of himself and he didn't know what to do to overcome his nerves. 

Link sat up, "Rhett," he said, brows furrowed in concern. Rhett looked at him apprehensively, not knowing what to say to explain his hesitation. 

Link's face relaxed and without a word, got up from the bed, stood next to Rhett, looking up into his grey-green eyes and he hoped that Link understood how much he wanted him - how much he needed him. 

Their lips met again, softer than before, as if Link was saying 'trust me.' He moved Rhett so his back was to the bed, his nimble fingers pulling his pants down his legs. He stood back up, hands raking along Rhett's long body to pull his shirt from his torso, stopping to pepper kisses on Rhett's sensitive skin. 

Link gently pushed Rhett back into a sitting position on the bed and Rhett took his lead, laying all the way down. He felt exposed but knew Link would take care of him, he trusted him more than anyone.

Rhett looked down his body at the man standing above him, the corners of his mouth turned up into a crooked smile, his sharp teeth peeking through his lips as he got on his knees in front of Rhett. 

Watching the scene play out in front of him caused his already hard cock to twitch against his stomach. "Fuck, Link." 

He felt Link's hands encircled Rhett's cock, his hips rocking forward. His eyes screwed shut at the pressure. Rhett moaned into the room, relishing in the attention Link was giving him.

He looked down again in time to see Link draw his bottom lip in between his teeth as he hovered over Rhett. 

_Fuck, he looks so sexy._ The desire to throw Link onto the bed and fuck him through the night until neither of them could stand from exhaustion or pleasure - whichever came first - was almost overwhelming. 

Link took Rhett past his plump lips, the warmth and wetness of Link's mouth was enough for Rhett to suck in a ragged breath, rolling his hips up involuntarily. He felt resistance hitting the back of his throat, Link pulled back. He ran his broad tongue across the head of Rhett's dick as he pulled off with a string of saliva connecting the two men. 

"Link," Rhett whimpered, unable to form a coherent sentence. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Link continued to suck his cock, using his hand to move in tandem with his mouth, making a series of obscene noises and wet pops that Rhett couldn't get enough of. 

Suddenly the warmth of Link's mouth was gone but quickly replaced with Link's body on top of his. Legs straddling Rhett's, his hands went instinctively to Link's trim waist. 

Link laid over Rhett, his full body weight on top of him, their cocks rubbing together between their stomachs. He licked up Rhett's collarbone, moving up his neck until he took Rhett's earlobe in between his teeth and nipped. "You're so sexy, Rhett. I can't wait to get you inside me."

"Please," Rhett whimpered out a plea for Link to continue - hoping he would keep letting those filthy words fall out of his skilled mouth. 

Link sat back up, lifting his hips as he lined Rhett's cock up with his waiting hole. Agonizingly slowly, he lowered his body onto Rhett, accommodating the welcome intrusion. "You're so big, Rhett. You gonna fill me up, baby?" He cooed down at Rhett, finally bringing his ass to rest on Rhett's hips, fully sheathed on his dick. 

"Fuuuuck," Rhett trembled underneath Link at the pet name. He tried to resist the urge to fuck into Link as fast and hard as he could. His stomach tightening sweetly as Link moved his hips, rocking Rhett's dick inside of him.

Link rode him, slowly at first, bouncing on top of Rhett, all while uttering a string of curses and growls that urged Rhett's climax closer. He'd never been one for dirty talk but hearing Link say all these things was awakening something in Rhett. 

He moved his ass quicker over Rhett's hips, "Yeah, baby. You wanna come inside me?" Phrased as more of a demand than a question. 

"Yes, bo. Fuck, yes." Rhett said, thrusting upwards, meeting Link's hips with his own. His fingers held a bruising grip on his waist. He'd be surprised if marks weren't left in their wake, a small reminder of what had transpired between the two men. 

"Touch me - please." Link pleaded with Rhett. He reached down, wrapping his fingers around Link's cock, already slick with precome. "Just like that. Fuck, baby - so good." 

Link gasped when Rhett thrusted up hard, wrapping his arm behind Link's back, changing the angle that Link rode him, hitting a sweet spot for Link as he suddenly lost all ability to speak.

He chocked out Rhett's name around breathy gasps as he came. A sound Rhett was certain he would never forget as long as he lived. Rhett felt warm come spreading over his hand and stomach as he stroked Link through his orgasm. 

He thrusted up into Link, chasing his own release. Link moved with him lazily, face relaxed into bliss as he rode his high above Rhett. Rhett came hard looking into those crystal blue eyes. He tensed up under Link as the shorter man fell on top of him into his own mess on Rhett's stomach. 

They laid like that for what could have been hours or only a few minutes. Time seemed to stand still as they clung to each other in the dim light of the bedroom. Their breathing slowed as they both crashed down from the rush of endorphins coursing through their system. 

Rhett finally felt like he was right where he was meant to be. Link snuggled up under his chin, Rhett wrapping him tighter in his arms as he whispered at the hair on top of Link's head, "That was... better than anything I could have imagined."

Link chuckled sleepily against his chest, "Absolutely it was." Kissing Rhett's chest lightly.

Rhett was the happiest he'd ever been, and he had a feeling it was only the beginning. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support through this fic y'all! I had so much fun writing it and I'm glad it turned into more than a short little ficlet. I'm gonna miss these two! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


End file.
